The present invention relates to cargo systems, and more particularly to a molded flip and stow tailgate for use in the rear cargo compartment of a vehicle.
Motor vehicles having a rear hatch, for example, a van, minivan, SUV or station wagon, have been designed to provide the functionality of a truck with the comfort level of a car. Unlike a truck, motor vehicles with rear hatches are unable to extend their rear cargo areas by lowering a tailgate. Furthermore, these vehicles lack the other conveniences provided by a tailgate such as xe2x80x9ctailgatingxe2x80x9d at sporting events. Accordingly, a need exists for a motor vehicle having a rear hatch and a tailgate.
The present invention provides a tailgate for a motor vehicle having an enclosed rear cargo area including a floor portion and an opening. The tailgate has a main body with one end coupled to a pivot system. The pivot system is further coupled to the rear cargo area of the vehicle. The pivot system is operable to move the main body of the tailgate between a stowed position within the rear cargo area and a flipped position.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.